


[Podfic] The Enemy Within

by elrohir podfic (elrohir), fensandpodfic (fensandmarshes)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 2nd POV - Kirk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 The Enemy Within, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandpodfic
Summary: [Podfic]Spock hears everything you never say.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The Enemy Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Enemy Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672019) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> For the Voiceteam 2020 Day 6 Challenge "Tag Team": "Edit a teammate’s audio fanwork." This was recorded by elrohir and edited by fensandmarshes, with cover art by elrohir.

  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [The Enemy Within](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672019)

 **Author:** [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 1:04

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o71x4fxlar7h7vy/%255BPodfic%255D_The_Enemy_Within.mp3/file)

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sgwgitlbswy47cs/%5BPodfic%5D%20The%20Enemy%20Within.mp3?dl=0)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you amosanguis for blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
